


I've got my love to keep me warm

by youaremarvelous



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, in impractical footwear, ridiculously romantic girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremarvelous/pseuds/youaremarvelous
Summary: The clubs might be closed for Christmas, but Mila's ingenuity and the advances of modern technology manage to save her date with Sara. It’s not grinding under flashing lights to the latest Rihanna remix, but there is something pretty romantic about slow dancing on a deserted sidewalk just as the first few fat snowflakes start floating down around them.





	I've got my love to keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Моя любовь всегда меня согреет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444045) by [fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018), [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic)



> for the touch prompt: dancing

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sara groans, tucking her hands into her armpits when a frigid gust of wind rustles through her hair. Her sequin backless midi dress hit the perfect intersection between festive and fashionable, but it wasn’t great protection against the bitter winter they’d been having. **  
**

 

“What?” Mila asks. She slides a gloved hand around Sara’s back and pulls her into her side to conserve body heat.

 

“What do you mean, ‘what?’” Sara swings an arm out, exasperated. “It’s closed! It’s totally closed!”

 

Mila squints up at the darkened sign of their favorite club and grimaces. “Alright, yeah, it does look pretty closed.”

 

“I thought you were going to check before we left the house.”

 

Mila leaves Sara’s side to peer through bar windows, but all she can really make out is her own reflection in the lamplight. “In my defense, who closes a club on Christmas Eve? That’s prime dancing and boozing time.”

 

“Uh, a lot of places which is why I asked you to check.” Sara reaches down to take off her heels because there’s no way she’s putting up with wearing them if she doesn’t get to have a holiday cocktail to chase away the pain.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Mila concedes with a sigh, taking Sara’s shoes from her and stuffing them in her own oversized coat pockets. “I messed up.”

 

Sara rolls her eyes to the starless sky. She’s not really mad—cold, sure, and a little irritated she spent an hour perfecting her contour and struggling into one of those impossible backless bras for no reason, but it’s Christmas Eve and all she’d really wanted from the night was to have a fun time with her girlfriend. 

 

“You’re lucky I like you.”

 

“Mmhmm,” Mila agrees, dipping her hands into Sara’s coat pockets and bending forward to peck her on the lips. “I’ll rub your feet tonight as apology.”

 

Sara huffs back a laugh and leans their foreheads together, a smile stretching into the corner of her mouth. “Don’t do that, my feet are so gross.”

 

“I love your feet. Your feet are beautiful.”

 

“Don’t tell me Viktor’s foot fetish is catching.”

 

Mila throws her head back and laughs. “You know,” she says, lacing her fingers with Sara’s and pulling her back towards the bus stop. “It’s not like we need a club to dance.”

 

“Oh no?”

 

“Nah—” Mila touches a hand to her heart—“we’ve got the music in our souls.”

 

“Oh my  _god_.”

 

“Or, y’know—” Mila hooks an arm around Sara’s back and dips her down just as the first beats of ‘ _I’ve Got My Love to Keep Me Warm_ ’ start floating through the air—“in our phones.”

 

It’s not grinding under flashing lights to the latest Rihanna remix, but there is something pretty romantic about slow dancing on a deserted sidewalk just as the first few fat snowflakes start floating down around them.  

 

“Don’t even try to pretend like you planned this,” Sara says later that night while Mila kneads cocoa butter into her heels.

 

“I’m a genius, babe, just admit it.”

 

“All you are is lucky,” Sara argues, jerking her foot out of Mila’s hands and threatening to touch her face with her toes.

 

(Secretly, she can’t help but think that she’s pretty lucky, too.)

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable [here](http://youremarvelous.tumblr.com/post/168792009418/7-w-mila-porfa-3)


End file.
